


the crimson spring // art

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: Swan Queen fanart for marauderas' "the crimson spring," created for the SQ Supernova 3: Written in the Stars





	the crimson spring // art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauderas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the crimson spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806952) by [marauderas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderas/pseuds/marauderas). 



> to Mila - for making this supernova every artists' dream ... your story was just beyond inspiring and i can't thank you enough for trusting me with it, no matter what i threw at you when i slid into your dm's.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the crimson spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806952) by [marauderas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderas/pseuds/marauderas)




End file.
